jaded
by Artemisia28
Summary: following what happened in the space between, drama ensues


"Think we'll ever find Jon?" Kalen, one of the latest night watch members asked. "Nope, surely the army has got him." Demetrius, a slightly more trained member replied. They both joined just a month before the night watch had leave the wall, and if Sam had his choice of who had rather be with now, it would definitely wouldn't be these two. They didn't even know how to use a knife, but at least they could find their food because they knew how to use a bow like nothing Sam had ever seen. _Maybe their lack__ of experience is because their only kids,_ Sam assured his self. _But why willingly join the night watch if you don't know how to fight? _That question stayed stuck in his head. He, himself didn't know onto fight when he first joined, but it wasn't his choice to be here. One morning his father woke him up and told him to get out of his house, he was no longer his son and told him to join the night watch, until then Sam has never even touched a sword. Had never wanted too, and if it hadn't been for Jon he wouldn't have made it this far. The other members picked on Sam badly until Jon spoke for him and taught him to , Jon was surely the bestest friend he could ever ask for, even in place like the night watch. _Jon and that wolf of his_, Sam thought to himself. _I wonder what their up too,_ he wondered. "He is too alive." Kalen said. "If he's alive, why haven't we ran upon that wolf of his yet?" Demetrius argued. "Please, don't say no more!" they heard a girl yell. "Am I hearing things or….." Kalen went to ask but was so amazed by the sound of somebody else's voice other than Sam and Demetrius he couldn't speak. "Sash. Be quiet!" Sam whispered. They were hidden behind the bushes in case it was an army that just happened to have a female leader, but she still could hear them. "I've tried to put up with your crazy ways, but Jon I can't figure you out!" she yelled. The boys looked at each other when she said junk _was it Jon?_ He asked himself. _Surely it hadn't been so long since the last time they've seen each other that he already gotten himself a new girlfriend._ Unfortunately they couldn't see for the bushes hiding them. "One minute you say you care about me, the next you're ready to find my family!" she yelled. "Is it Jon ….our Jon?" Demetrious asked, nervously. Sam shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "Lena, I do care about you!" they heard Jon yell, but it had so long since they last heard his voice, they couldn't tell if it was him or not. "Only one way to find out, "Kalen said in a low voice, and a pulled the leaves out a little where he could seeLe. "Well don't lead me on Jon, if you don't want me." A blonde haired girl said and turned to walk away. Pretty soon, Sam had to see for himself, too, peeking out the branches, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Lena, Lena, come back here." Jon said as she walked away. She ignored him, then he started running after her. "Lena, please don't do this," he said, grabbing her wrist when he caught up to her. She stopped and looked at him. "So this is why he hasn't found us? "Demetrius said, sarcastic. "Look, Lena, I know we don't know each other, "Jon said, in a low voice. "But when I first met you, I honestly thought you were just some spoilt kid, but I was wrong," he said. "Please, forgive me, Lena." He finishes. "And that's all?" she demanded. Kalen had to admit, she was the best damned thing he'd seen in a while. If Jon didn't want her, he'd surely do right by her. "whoa." Demetrious said, finally looking out. "Who is that?" he asked. "I don't know, but she sure looks good. "Kalen said, and Sam slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" he yelled and grabbed his head. "What was that for?" he screamed. "Learn some respect, Kalen!" Sam scalded. "What was that, Jon?" Lena demanded. "Is somebody watching us, Jon?" she demanded. "I don't know, Lena! "He said, upset. "I guess you better go see then, because they just might kill us!" she reminded. She pissed him then. "You aren't worried about it any other time!" he demanded. "Ohhh… shit." Demetrius said, soaking up all the drama. He loved drama, and always kept something going between Kalen and the other night's watchmen and then denied any part in it when they demanded answers. Tyrion would say he was the kind to write the books if they ever met. "Oh wow, Jon!" she retorted. "Well I guess I 'm stuck with you, because I'm being followed, Ghost has more sense than you!" she insulted. "And he's a wolf!" she yelled. "I'm sure you two will make it just fine." Jon said. "All you have to do is feed him and he'll follow you around, and he'll even agree with you even when you're wrong!" Jon instructed. "But oh I forgot, you won't have someone to argue with then!" he said. Her face turned red. "See, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. She threw her hands up in the air. "That's it, I'm done!" she said and walked away. "damn." Demetrius said, shaking his head like this was a play and he had the front row seat. "Isn't he gonna stop her?" Kalen asked. "Shhs, be quiet!" Sam said, but it was too late Jon had already found them. "What are you doing here?" he demanded before he reconziged them. "Please Jon it's us!" sam pleaded. "wheres Kalen?" Jon asked, looking around for him. Kalen never went anywhere without Demetrius they were bestest friends and partners in crime. Sam looked back, Demetrius was there, but where was kalen? _Oh shit,_ he thought. _Why did kalen have to go and mess everything up? _


End file.
